Beastialis
by hidansbabe530
Summary: <html><head></head>Shishi is the princess of a distant planet. So what happens when she crash lands on Earth and meets Beast Boy?</html>
1. Info

Name: Shishi Eirian

Looks: Red eyes, Pink hair, pink skin, pointed ears, upper fangs.

Ability: Can turn into different animals at will, heightened sense of smell and hearing

Race: Beastialis

Age: 13

Personality: Caring, easily angered, protective

Past: Shishi is the princess of the planet Beastis. She was allowed by her parents to go to other planets to get more knowledge so that when she becomes queen, she knows which planets are interested in allying with Beastis.


	2. Chapter 1

**Shishi's POV**

My ship just crashed in the middle of the woods on planet Earth. I've been chased by hunters to bring me back home.

On Beastis, one can not leave the planet without permission from the King and Queen. It's not for some 'you can't go mingle' thing, it's because our speices is very close to each other and people worry about their family a lot.

However, I was given permission to leave, so these idiots have no reason to be chasing me. I looked at my surroundings and saw a small orange salamander. Perfect disguise. I ran over to a tree and tranformed. Thank heavens that salamanders can be pink on Earth.

I watched as the captors ship flew by. I sighed in relief. I was about to change back when I head something.

"Titans! Up ahead!" I stayed still as I watched four teenage Earthlings appear. A short one with spiky black hair, an eye mask, and a cape. He seemed to be in control. Then there was a girl with orange skin, red hair, and green eyes. She must be a Tamaranean. She ripped open the cockpit.

"There's no one in the cockpit." I turned my head. It was a very pale girl with a blue cloak covering her hair and violet eyes. Then a cyborg. Then last one was a green cheetah... I cocked my head to get a better look. Cheetahs aren't green.

"Beast Boy. Search the surrounding area." The cheetah transformed into a dog and started sniffing around. My eyes widened. A Beastialis? He got closer and I took in his scent. No, he's a human. He then changed into a human. My little salamander eyes grew.

He had green skin, hair, and eyes. His ears where pointed, and he had bottom fangs. He looked so much like a Beastialis male, but he was definately human.

"The trail ends at this tree Robin." Over came the Tamaranean girl and she looked at me.

"What is this strange creature?" She picked me up and I began to squirm. She had my tail and it hurt!

"That's a salamander." I turned towards the mysterious blue covered girl. The Tamaranean looked at me and smiled.

"May I bring it home with us?" It? Did she just call me an it? I am a girl thank you!

"I think it's a girl Starfire." The green boy said. His name was Beast Boy wasn't it?

"Okay. What do you think I should name her?" I wiggled more. I don't want you to call me anything! I have a name! And I would like you to let go of my tail please!

"Come on team, we have to return to Titan Tower and think of a plan. Someone was in this ship. And we don't know if they're friend or foe." I looked to the masked boy, Robin. He was the leader. Everyone nodded and Starfire took me with them. Great. I was going to call my parents and tell them what happened, but that's not going to happen now is it.

We made it to this giant T on a small island in the middle of the bay of the city. Beast Boy helped Starfire make the proper enviornment for me and placed me in her room.

"Thank you Beast Boy."

"No problem Star. Just come get me if you have any questions. I'm an animal expert." She nodded and hugged him and then he left. She turned to me and her eyes sparkled.

"Now what should I name you?" I lifted a front foot to stop her and then used my tail to write in the sand near the water that was provided as a cool down area. Starfire seemed amazed that I could write, let alone in the English language.

"This is amazing!" I finished writing my name and she smiled.

"Shishi?" I nodded. "Your name is Shishi?" I nodded again. Come on girl! Tamaraneans are super smart! Are the Earthlings rubbing off on you? Or is it a teenage thing? Actually... it might be the Earthling thing... I looked around real quick. Tamaran isn't really Earthy like Beastis... I felt myslef being picked up.

"Why are you so slimey Shishi?" She's naive. That's what it is. Naive. And apparently hasn't been on Earth long enough to learn that salamanders are amphibions and it is an amphibian thing. She just smiled as she put me back in and I went into the water with my nostrils poking out. A red light started flashing and she left. After a few hours she returned.

"Oh Shishi. How are you doing? Did you miss my company?" I nodded. She picked me out of the water and sat on her bed, placing me in her lap.

"Did you happen to see the person who was in that crashed ship we found earlier?" I was going to nod when she just shook her head. She put me back in my tank and went to sleep. I sighed. How long am I going to be stuck here?

It's been a month! A month! And I haven't been able to leave. There's been three villians breaking into the tower, causing an alarm to go off, which leads me to believe that if I changed into my human form, the alarm would sound and I'd be caught.

And I am sick of flies. How do they do it? Frogs, salamanders, anything else with a fly based diet. I don't care how crunchy they are, they need salt, pepper, and some hot sauce.

I've been brought to different areas of the tower by Starfire. She wanted me close to her when she was home and let me watch movies with the others. I was either on her lap, or Beast Boy's shoulder. I got to get to know the other teens as well.

Robin's the leader and has no powers, only martial arts and weapons that do multiple actions. Raven is a mystrious character who seems alright. She's quiet and has these amazing powers that are hard to describe. The cyborg's name IS Cyborg. His arm changes into an energy cannon and he has a lot of other things that remind me of Inspector Gadget. Yeah, we watched that on Beastis.

I still like being around Starfire and Beast Boy the most though. Oh, and this group of teens is called the Teen Titans.

It was night time now though. Starfire and the others were fast asleep. I was curled up under some moss when I felt something pick up my tank. I opened my eyes and looked. It was the captors!

_"There you are. We've been looking for you Shishi. Let's go back to Beastis."_ I started running around. Why didn't the alarm go off? I managed to run into the side hard enough that the idiot holding it dropped the tank, causing it to break. Which set off the alarm and woke up Starfire.

"W-What are you doing here?!" I managed to get away from the glass and started down the hall.

_"Damn it. Get that salamander!"_

"Shishi?" I was automatically being chased by the two captors and an angry Tamaranean. I made it to the living room. Everyone was in there, chasing me.

"Why are we chasing a salamander?" Raven seemed to be the only one questioning it.

"Get back here!" I ran past Beast Boy, causing the captors to stop and look at him.

"Another Beastialis? I doubt he had permission to leave. Let's get him and the girl and head back." They started advancing on Beast Boy when I ran over as fast as I could and transformed.

**I know this is early, but I got this review and it made me want to update. BTW, the italics, is the Beastialis language, Beastialic. =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Beast Boy's POV**

These two freaky suited guys were coming at me when Starfire's pink pet salamnder slithered over and transformed into a human... kinda.

She had pink hair and skin, and pointed ears. That's all I could tell from the back though. Her hair was down to her waist, so I couldn't see her top, but she had on a knee lenthged skirt that was a light pink and flared out a little at her knees. She was pretty from my angle.

**Shishi's POV**

I was standing in front of Beast Boy with my arms out. I was in a soft pink knee lengthed skirt that flared at the knees and a matching belly shirt with short sleeves. I also had on a silver tiara.

"He's not a Beastialis. He's human." They cocked their heads when one of the windows broke and in came a red boy. When I say red, I mean red. Red skin, hair and eyes.

"Really Shishi? Prove to me that this boy isn't a Beastialis." I growled.

"Can you not smell it Beastel? He smells human in case you didn't notice! I'm surprised your little goons didn't notice."

"If he's been on Earth for long enough, he would smell like them." I gave him my 'seriously' look.

_"_Aren't we Beastialis suppose to have an amazing sense of smell?"He stopped for a minute.

"I still want you to prove to me that he's human and not a Beastialis." I sighed. This boy. I turned to Beast Boy.

"I want to apologize before hand for what I am about to do."

"W-What do you mean?" The other Titans stayed silent. I transformed my right index nail into a claw and cut his shirt from the neck to the end of the shoulder and pealed it open. "What are you doing?"

"Again, I'm sorry." I bit into his skin, breaking it and causing it to bleed slightly. I licked the blood up as I saw what I needed to prove he's human. And I didn't like what I saw.

_A young boy was with his parents in a jungle in Africa when he was bitten by one of the monkey's that was being studied. He caught a diesease and to save him his parents gave him this mysterious serum that changed him._

I pulled away from his shoulder and stepped back. That was a power of the Beastialis. We can see memories using blood. I put a hand to my mouth as tears threatened to fall.

"Well Shishi?" I growled as I wiped some of Beast Boy's blood off his shoulder and flung my finger in Beastel's direction, a single drop flying off my finger and landing perfectly on Beastel's tongue. He waited a minute before laughing. He began to speak our native tongue.

_"That boy's a hybrid?"_ I growled.

_"He was injected with Beastialis blood. That doesn't make him a hybrid, Beastel."_

_"Boy had it coming."_ I growled lower.

_"How could you say that! Those stupid monkeys came from one of your pets decendents didn't it?"_ Beastel was silent before smirking.

_"Most likely. And those earthlings deserved everything they got. Tainting Beastialis blood like that."_ I took a threatening step forward. We had also seen how Beat Boy's parents died... didn't try to but we did.

"Watch it Beastel?" He smirked, but continued to speak in our native tongue.

_"Or what?" _I launched myself at him. I had grown close to Beast Boy in my days as Starfire's pet salamander, and his past is not to be joked about or insulted. I attacked Beastel savagely as I clawed at him. I felt arms around my waist, pulling me off the now bleeding Beastel.

"Shishi, calm down." It as Beast Boy. I turned to him.

"You don't know what he said Beast Boy! About you... about..." I stopped as another window broke and there was a ship. In came a purple women and a yellow man.

_"Your majestys!"_ Beastel bowed, as did the captors. Beast Boy let go of me.

_"Beastel, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to get Shishi back."_

_"She had permission to leave."_

_"But sire!"_ The yellow man stood high.

_"Why are you so beat up?" _Beastel looked towards me.

_"Ask her."_ The two Beastialis turned to me.

_"Shishi?"_

_"He went to far and joked about the death of his parents?"_ I motioned to Beast Boy. _"They also wanted to bring him back to Beastis." _They looked to the green boy beside me.

"Why would they try to bring a human back to Beastis?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Thank you! I had to tell those three that he was human, then prove it!" They nodded slowly. They looked around the room.

"Is that one of the Tamaranean Princesses?" I nodded. "Does she know our language yet?" I jumped.

"No!" I ran over to Starfire. "Please forgive me!" I pecked her lips. _"Do you understand me?" _She nodded.

_"Why should I know your language?"_

_"Well, our planets are working on a peace treaty."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Shishi's POV**

_"We are?"_ I nodded to the Tamaranean princess, then turned to Beastel.

_"You can't do anything to these guys, or you may cause a war to break out between Beastis and Tamaran."_ Beastel grumbled. My parents handed me a bag of things I had left behind and then my parents, Beastel, and his goons left, leaving me alone with five very confused Titans.

"What just happened?" I sighed and motioned to the couch which some how stayed unscathed. The five sat down as I stood in front of them.

"My name is Shishi Eirian, princess of the planet Beastis. To you, I am a Beastialis, an alien race that can change into any animal to gain their abilities for multiple purposes. As you saw from my parents and that one idiot, we come in many different colors, and the animals we change into stay that color, like Beast Boy. Males also have prodomenant bottom fangs, while females have prodomenant top fangs." They all nodded.

"Since Beast Boy isn't a Beastialis, let me tell you what I can do that he may not be able to do. Our hearing, sense of smell, and sight are heightened significantly because of the animals we can change to. We can also do partial transformations-"

"Partial transformations?" I nodded. Then did one, I had pink rabbit ears and tail, but everything else about me stayed the same.

"That is so cool." I shrugged.

"Oh, and our planet is very similar to Earth's. Only instead of changing seasons, we have set climates and habitats, though they are broken into those seasons, unless the climate doesn't change."

"Like what?"

"Like the artic areas are just giant masses of snow. They don't melt in the summer. We also have the same technology as you guys, but did so without polluting our planet. Considering we don't need cars to go from place to place and can just change into an animal to help us get to where we're headed." They nodded. Cyborg raised his hand.

"So what do you guys do for entetainment on Beastis?"

"What you guys do. We watch Earthling sports and TV shows and listen to Earthling music. Our planet is absolutely fascinated with Earth, and have found a way to 'copy it' from many many millenia ago." Robin nodded.

"Is that how you got the animals you could change into?" I shook my head.

"We have those animals on our planet. We even still have dinosaurs on one continent, but they don't leave it and there's a giant natural moutain barrier that keeps the sea dinosaurs from coming into the waters and doing damage to the more modern sea creatures." Everyone nodded and pretty much agreed that Beastis was pretty cool.

"Well, is there anything else you think we should no about you Sheyshey.. sheeshee...shayshay..." I face palmed.

"Just call me Beast Girl."

**Beast Girl's POV**

"Okay, thanks Beast Girl." I face palmed again, trying to find out how Starfire could get my name right, but Robin couldn't. "Well, how about you join us. We could always use one more."I smiled as Robin handed me a Titan comunicator. Everyone agreed and then went off to do things to make me at home when I caught Beast Boy by the arm.

"What is it BG?" I looked at him weird for a minute, but shook my head at the abbreviation.

"Can I talk with you in private please?" My eyes were soft, and my voice was a little too apologetic.

"Sure." We went to the roof where we sat on the edge. "What did you wanna talk about?" I looked at him with a sad look.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I pointed at his shoulder.

"Biting you." He looked at the bite mark, which wasn't bleeding but would leave a mark for a few days.

"Yeah, why did you do that?" I looked down to the ground below, which was when I was so glad that heights didn't scare me since I could fly.

"That's how my species reads someone's past. Every living thing that lives by blood has their history in it. From birth till present." Beast Boy looked at the ground.

"So you know what happened to my parents?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry for invading. But it was the only way that bastard would leave me be." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "That selffish no good reynard!" Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow briefly.

"Reynard?" I just looked to him with apologetic eyes. "Will you quit feeling sorry for me?"

"I can't when Beastel makes the comment he did and..." I bit my tongue.

"What did he say?" Beast Boy looked angry.

"He said that your parents deserved it for tainting Beastialis blood." Beast Boy glared and stood.

"That jerk! What does he know about anything! My parents didn't taint anything! Why would he think that!?" He looked at me.

"Because it wasn't a serum they injected you with, it wasn't some weird genetic experiment they were working on."

"Then what was it?" Beast Boy was still highly aggitated and I was getting a little scared. He was always so happy and joked around, I haven't seen him like this the entire month I've been here.

"Beastialis blood." Beast Boy's glare was gone and instead he looked confused.

"What?"

"Some how you're parents got their hands on Beastialis blood, and that's what they injected you with. It's why you turned green. Any living thing injected with Beastialis blood picks up some of the traits of our species. As an Earthling, it's apparent that you got our physical appearence and part of our abilities, being able to transform into different animals." Beast Boy sat next to me.

"I see. Thanks for telling me this Shishi." I looked at him with sort of big eyes. How could he pronounce it and Robin couldn't? Whatever.

"Um... Beast Boy..." He turned to me as I kinda fidgeted.

"Yeah?"

"Since you just called me Shishi..."

"Sorry, I'm just used to calling you it."

"You can... if you want..."

"That wouldn't really be fair now would it?" Was Beast Boy talking about being fair, whatever.

"Then you can call me it when it's just us." Beats Boy smiled.

"Okay."

"But... when it's just us... can I call you by your real name too." I looked him in the eyes and I saw hesitation. "I won't if you don't want me too." He looked away.

"I've never thought of telling the others my real name. It's weird."

"Then I'll call you Beast Boy." I gave a small smile. He scratched the back of his head.

"No, if it's just us, you can... it's only fair right?" I smiled a little more.

"Okay Garfield." I saw a small blush hit his face and thought it was so cute. Just then the door flew open and it was Cyborg.

"There you are." He looked between Beast Boy and I, and Beast Boy hadn't lost his blush yet. Cyborg got this 'time to poke fun' face. "What have you two been doing?" He moved his eyebrows up and down a few times and that made Beast Boy blush deeper.

"What are you talking about Cy?" I asked innocently. "We were just having a friendly conversation between two beast shifters. That's all."

"Riiight. Come on BG, we got your room set up." Beast Boy and I followed Cyborg to my new room. It was pretty plain, but with enough time, I could make it me. I placed my bag on the bed and was about to open it when I stopped.

"What happened to my ship?"

"It's downstairs in the garage." I nodded and headed down and looked at it. Wasn't too bad. I got my things out of it and went back to my room. The others had come over.

"Do you need help with anything?" I shrugged.

"I think I'll be good. I'll hollar if I need anything." I went in and the door shut behind me and Cyborg and Beast Boy were there.

"We decided to stay in case you needed us, that way we're right here." I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I placed the bags from the ship on my bed and opened them. I pulled out a huge stereo system and placed it in a corner.

"Wow! That thing's enormous!"

"Not really." I continued unpacking. "Here it is." I pulled out a small dog bed and placed it below the window.

"Why do you have a dog bed?" I turned towards the two confused teenage boys.

"Sometimes I like sleeping in it okay. It's normal on my planet for vixens my age." They looked at each other.

"Vixen?"

"Yeah. On my planet we got bored with sticking with male and female and thought that the Earthing names for male and female foxes was highly appealing. So I'm a vixen." I allowed a partial transformation into a fox take over, so I had fox ears and a fox tail. "See." They stared for a minute before laughing.

"You are too funny BG." I smiled, and once I finished unpacking everything except my clothes, I turned to them.

"Okay boys, that's everything. Unless you want to watch me put my clothes away too." They nodded and left as I put my clothes away. It was still night so I just changed into a dog and slept in my dog bed.

I woke up at dawn and decided to change out of my princess attire finally and into something casual. So I grabbed a black skort* with red triming, and a black tanktop with red triming, straps, and black bows for my hair. I also grabbed a pink arm band, put it on my upper right arm, then a black glove that laced about half way up my forearm, then black socks and red sneakers with black lacing. I attached the communicator to a silver belt and put it on at a slight slant.

I headed to the main living quarters and no one was there yet, except Raven, who was meditating infront of a new window. I knew not to bug her, so I just sat quietly in a corner. She stopped her meditation chant and I looked over to her. She was looking at me. I kinda waved and smiled a little.

"Good morning Raven. Sorry if I interupted your meditating."

"You didn't. I'm glad you have the common sense not to interupt it."

"I saw what happened when Beast Boy tried. You need to meditate. Why exactly, I don't know, but it isn't really any of my buisness." I felt a pang of guilt for invading Beast Boy's privacy last night. If I showed the guilt on my face, I wasn't sure if Raven noticed, or decided not to push. But I was grateful either way.

***It's not a typeo, I mean skort, you know those skirt/short combo things that girls wear sometimes =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Beast Girl's POV**

The door opened and in came Cyborg.

"'Morning girls. Time for breakfast." The other three Titans came in shortly after. Cyborg started cooking something and it smelled GOOD! I came over to the kitchen area.

"Watcha cooking Cy?" He turned to me slightly.

"Bacon." I smiled.

"I love bacon."

"It's real bacon." I looked at him like he was nuts.

"I know. It's made from pigs. It's amazing." This time everyone was looking at me.

"You eat meat!" It was Beast Boy. I nodded. "But can't you turn into a pig?! That's like cannabalism." I raised an eyebrow.

"We can turn into lions, and we can turn into antelope. Lions eat antelope. It's the circle of life. My people are omnivores. Why worry about eating meat when we can't control it? Meat's amazing!" Beast Boy backed away from me, while Cyborg smiled wide.

"Would you like some bacon BG?" I smiled.

"I would love some bacon!" I spun away from Cyborg and soon there was a plate with bacon and eggs on my plate. I happily ate it all.

"That was great Cyborg. You can cook bacon and eggs great. I know a few vixens that would love to be in my shoes right now." Beast Boy stared at me with wide eyes as he ate his tofu bacon. "What's wrong Beast Boy?"

"He's a vegitarian. Since he can turn into the animals we use for food, he lost his appetite for meat." I nodded.

"Makes sense I guess. I'm not gonna diss his food decissions."

"How can you eat that?" I looked at Beast Boy.

"Like this." I took my last piece of bacon and ate it. Beast Boy looked like he was gonna faint while Cyborg burst out laughing.

"I like you." He patted my back as I smiled. Starfire was smiling while the other two shook their heads. The alarm went off and we all got ready.

"You ready for your first mission Beast Girl?" I nodded as we headed out. It was a trio that the team had apparently had many run ins with. We got to the location, which was a bank and went in.

There was a tall muscled guy with long orange hair at one of the teller lines, a smaller boy with this strange backback that had a cord coming out and connected to the combination panel on the vault, and a pale girl with pink hair that was styled to look like horns.

"Of course it's you guys."

"Why isn't it the Snotsuckers." My twitched. "Is that a newby you got? Another baby buttmuncher." I growled.

"Short shit." He got a vein.

"What did you call me?!"

"I called you short! Or would you prefer shrimp?" He grumbled something he probably wished I couldn't hear. But instead of going and dealing with him myself, Robin gave us our orders.

"Raven, Starfire, you take Jinx, Beast Boy, you take Mammoth, Beast Girl, get everyone out. Cyborg, you and I will take Gizmo." Everyone nodded. "Titans Go!" As everyone went and fought the others, I opened the door and everyone close enough ran out. I then went and collected those who weren't and once everyone was out safely, I went back into the bank to see Beast Boy havng a hard time.

I changed into an elephant and sucessfully pinned Mammoth against the wall, then turned into a boa and wrapped around him to keep him from moving, but not to kill him. Beast Boy came over and smiled at me.

"Thanks BG." I hissed happily. Mammonth began to strugle when I stuck my tongue into his ear and he stopped. It obviously bothered him so everytime he squirmed, I stuck my tongue in his ear. I was very happy that he kept his ears clean.

Soon the other four got their criminals subdued and we got them all tied up and placed in the center of the floor, when Robin came over to me.

"Why did you disobey orders?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you to get everyone out." I blinked twice.

"I did. I checked the entire building, including the bathrooms. There was no one left in the building except us and them. I had done what I was assigned to do, and came back in and notcied that Beast Boy was having some trouble, so I helped him out." Robin glared.

"You should've waited for other orders." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"You had everyone else teaming up on people and left Beast Boy to fight Mammoth alone. I don't doubt Beast Boy's abilities, but he was having some trouble and needed a hand." Robin pointed a finger in my face.

"You were out of line. You were to clear everyone out then wait." I glared at his hand. Was he trying to intimidate me with it?

"Please don't point at me like that." I pushed his hand away from my face and glared up at him, but he put his finger back where it was.

"I'll point however I want. You may be a princess, but that doesn't mean you can do what you want. Starfire seems to understand that, why don't you?" I growled low and bit his finger, and didn't let go.

"Beast Girl let go." I let go, but only because Beast Boy had told me too. I decided to just get in Robin's face.

"Listen Robin, I may be new on the team, and you may be the leader, but if a team mate needs help, I'm gonna help. It's in my nature to help my friends. I got my job done. I did what I was told. And in case you forgot, you were to focused on your fight with Gizmo to notice anything. And if Beast Boy had a problem with me helping him, I'm sure he would've told me." Robin gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"That's what I thought. I'd think that I'd of gotten some appreciation for being able to help catch one of the bad guys, but I get reprimanded for doing my job and helping." I turned. "Someone has a superiority complex!" I just headed back to the tower and to my room. After a while there was a knock on my door.

"Beast Girl? It is Starfire. May I enter?"

"Yes." She came in and sat next to me on my bed.

"Please do not be angry with Robin. He is a good leader and gets... displeased when someone acts out of orders." I sighed.

"I'm not apologizing. And I'm not angry per say. But being told that my instincts make me high and mighty is irritating enough. What does he expect? Me to leave people to struggle when I can easily help?" Starfire put a hand on my shoulder.

"He was worried Beast Girl. You are new and he does not wish you to come to harm." I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"He was worried? I'd be more worried about that poor guy that Beast Boy was against. I mean, did you see his face when I stuck my tongue in his ear." Starfire smiled and laughed a little.

"Yes. He looked most disturbed." We both laughed a little more then headed to the main room. Everyone was kinda chilling.

"Have you come to apologize?" I looked at Robin, who was sitting on the couch.

"I have to apologize for acting on instinct? No, I'm not apologizing for that, I will apologize for getting in your face and biting you though. So, I'm sorry for getting it your face and biting you. It was out of line. I am ill tempered and quick to anger." Robin waved a hand as if to forgive me and I just walked over to the window and looked out. It was a beautiful night.

I headed for the roof and laid on it, looking at the stars. It was breath taking. The city lights surprisingly didn't reach the tower, and the tower lights didn't affect the view either. It was nice and cool, the perfect summer night. I heard the door open and from the scent knew it was Beast Boy.

"Whatcha doing up here?" I just shrugged.

"It's a beautiful night. I haven't been able to just lay outside in this nice of weather for a long time." I smiled. He sat next to me.

"I guess you're right. It is really pretty." The two of us stayed like that for a few hours before either one spoke.

"Shishi?"

"Yeah Garfield?" I saw the small blush come on his face.

"Thanks for the help earlier." I smiled.

"No problem." We sat quiet for another few moments.

"Did the need to help my friends come from the Beastialis blood?" I looked at him and sat up.

"Nope. That's all you. You formed your own natual bonds with your friends. For me? It's instinct. It's like that for everyone of my species. We attatch to people easily, which is why if any of the team needs help, I'll jump right on it."

"You might butt heads with Robin with that. He's very independent." I giggled a little.

"I've noticed." I leaned back on my hands. "Hey Garfield?" He blushed again.

"Yeah?" I sat back up straight.

"Thank you." He cocked his head to the side.

"For what?" I laughed a little.

"For what? Well, for one you helped Starfire when she first brought me here. Second you pulled me off from Beastel and kept me from seriously maiming him, even if he did deserve it. Third you got me to let go of Robin's finger. And fourth." I unintentionally put my head on his shoulder. "You make me feel like I'm home. You help keep the homesickness away and I can't help but thank you for that." I could smell the blood continuing to rush to his face.

"Well then... n-no problem Shishi." I smiled and sat up again. "Th-Thank you too... I guess..." I cocked my head.

"For what?" He scratched the back of his head.

"For letting me know why I am the way I am. And just sort of being here. It let's me know that I'm not alone and I'm not just some sort of freak." I smiled a little.

"You're welcome Garfield." He blushed again when the door opened again. It was Cyborg. I could smell the motor oil.

"You two seem to like to be alone on the roof a lot." I just stood and stretched.

"What? The roof is a nice place to chat. And just look at the stars." I looked back up at them. "You can see the constellations so clearly." Beast Boy stood and we headed back inside.

**Yeah, I made Robin a bit of a jerk in this, but those who have watched the show know that he has his moments!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Beast Girl's POV**

The next morning was set for training after breakfast.

"Use whatever to help you train up." I nodded and found myself a yoga mat. Yoga was great, and it helped with thinking too. I set it up and started my yoga. Sometimes I'd switch to an animal that made the position easier, which isn't cheating.

I finished my session and everyone was still going. Are you kidding me? My yoga session takes two hours. Oh well. I decided that the next part of MY exercise regiment wasn't gonna work with everyone and would ruin their concentraton, so I headed to my room for this one.

On Beastis, we usually did daily training, and if we missed a day, we'd have to train twice as hard the next day, I've missed over a month.

I got into my room and turned on my stereo. I picked a song on my Beastialis iPod and put it on shuffle. After a few hours of dancing, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." It was Robin. I turned off my stereo and took a sip of water from my water bottle.

"Why did you skip out on training?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't. I have my own training regimant from Beastis. We trained daily and I haven't trained properly for a month, and part of the training is dancing. I didn't want to disrupt anyone else's training, so I left." I got a small blush on my face. "And dancing in front of others is a little embarressing."

"What about physical training. Like training up your strength." I turned back to Robin.

"I can change into a T-rex. Do I need to work on my strength?" He glared slightly. "I was kidding. Yes there is strength training as well, and as soon as I catch up on everything I've missed out on, I'll get to it. Trust me." He left and said something about lunch being ready.

I got to the living room and everyone looked like they were resting. Raven was reading, Starfire patted the seat next to her and Robin sat down, and I sat down while Cyborg put burgers out for everyone, and Beast Boy sat with a Tofu burger.

"So BG, where'd you run off to? Training to hard?" I sent a glance to Cyborg. Cocky aren't you.

"Nope. I have my own training regiment. And part of it I was afriad would disrupt you guys, so I went to my room for it."

"What were you doing that would disrupt us?" I blushed a little.

"Dancing."

"Dancing is part of your training?" I nodded.

"It helps with agility. And also there are some duties that I need to preform once I become Queen that require dancing."

"Like what?" I blushed harder.

"Well, for parties, there is a dance preformed by the Queen, then the King, then the party actually starts. Then there's one for the celebrations of a kit coming of age, or a kit going to be born." The other three raised an eyebrow, then shrugged it off.

"Is that it? You seem to be blushing a lot." I fidgitted.

"Well... you know how birds sing to get a mate sometimes? Or butterflies do a courtship dance?" Everyone turned. "That's how we work. We sing, or dance, or sometimes both to find a mate. Well... it's more like how we propose, because we date like humans do, but instead of providing a ring to become engaged, we sing or dance."

"That sounds very romantic!" Starfire smiled as she seemed to let her imagination go off.

"Okay, so you were practing your engagement dance?" I shook my head.

"No. I can't practice that until I hit puberty." Eveyone's eyes went up this time.

"You haven't hit puberty yet?" I looked at Beast Boy.

"Neither have you." He blushed and looked at his half eaten tofu burger.

"Can we drop this topic?" I nodded to Raven as I began to eat my burger and was very happy that it was medium rare.

After lunch everyone stayed in the main room while I went to the training room to get some more training done. After a few more hours, Beast Boy came in as I kicked the punching bag and made it hit the ceiling.

"Wow. That's some kick." I turned, used my towel to wipe of some sweat, then took a sip of water.

"Be happy you aren't on the buisness end." I scoweled. Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I growled.

"Yeah. I've gotten weak. I've missed too much training. A single kick would've sent that thing to the floor, now I can only get it to the ceiling. I've got to train even harder to get back to tip top shape." I sighed.

"I think you're strong enough." I turned to Beast Boy and smiled.

"Thanks Garfield." He blushed and I stretched. "I have one more thing to train. Is supper ready?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"I just came to check on you." I smiled.

"Thanks Garfield." He blushed a little more and I headed to my room. Vocal excersing. I had decided when I was a younger kit that I would do a dance and a song for my mate thing. That and I would need a strong voice if I was to be the Queen of Beastis. We do get a little rowdy and I know I was yelled at multiple times.

After singing for a few hours, the door opened.

"Yo BG, food time!" I turned to Cyborg and nodded.

"Coming." We ate and it was time for some more relaxing. They didn't seem to train much. I decided that a break was good and just sat to the side and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes I felt something under my nose and something cold in my hand. The old wipecream/shaving cream tickle under the nose trick. I began the usual nose wiggle, and instead of going to scratch my nose with the intended gag hand, I did it with the other hand, opened my eyes and shoved the other hand into someone's face.

"Hey!" It was Beast Boy. Cyborg was laughing his ass off on the floor.

"Make sure your target is asleep next time Beast Boy." He wiped the cream off his face. I smiled sweetly. Then stood up and stretched.

"Where you going BG?" I looked down at Beast Boy.

"My room. I'm not mad or anything don't worry. I'm just tired from training all day." I headed to my room, turned into a fox, and slept in my dog bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Beast Girl's POV**

The next month was more of the same. Train, catch bad guys trying to cause terror to Jump City, train, argue with Robin about something briefly, sleep, eat, talk to Beast Boy. I had gotten back to full strength and they got me a treadmill like Beast Boy's, so I'd train with him sometimes.

Today was the same as every other day... I thought. A new bad guy I had never heard of. Slade. Everyone seemed to have a problem with him. We made it to the science facility and there stood a man in a pink spandex suit and an yellow and purple mask. He was built nicely, but the stench of 'evil bastard' was coming off him in waves... sort of... it was off.

"Slade?" The figure turned to face us fully. The other Titans didn't seem to be as on edge.

"Well if it isn't the Teen Titans. And what's this? A new member I see." I just got into a battle stance. "And a fiesty one at that."

"Titans! Go!" We went at him. I caught a scent and stopped. "Beast Girl what's wrong?" I wiggeled my nose.

"That would be a new experimental chemical I'm trying out. I was hoping it would affect the green one, but it seems to work on her just fine." I growled. The smell was too much. I changed back to my humanoid form.

"Where did you find it?"

"Excuse me?" I glared.

"Where did you find that chemical?" He seemed highly amused with my questions.

"I made it." I growled. It was definately that smell. Beastix. It's highly addictive because it's like catnip. It actually helped us with combat. But I wanted to mess with him for a minute, making him think it did something in his favor.

"Beast Girl." It was Beast Boy. I turned into a jaguar and inhaled deeply. If I could see his face, Slade probably just cocked his eye brow. I looked at Beast Boy with a 'follow my lead' look, he changed into a cheetah and took in a deep breath through the nose as well and I could see his eyes dialate slightly.

We then went at it and our movements and attacks where more accurate and powerful. Slade was utterly confused.

"What? What's going on?" He jumped away and I changed back momentarily while Beast Boy continued to go at it.

"That chemical you made, works like catnip for my species. We love it and use it when we're sick. In other words, you got Beast Boy and I catnip and as a feline, it helps us tremendously in attacking." I changed back into a jaguar, took another deep breath, and helped Beast Boy again. The other Titans were helping when they could, but for the most part watched.

Beast Boy and I had almost gotten Slade down for the count when he managed to escape. I was about to go after him when Beast Boy gently bit my tail to keep me back. We changed into our original forms.

"You two did well." I nodded and yawned.

"Yeah... too bad... when it...wears... off..." Beast Boy hit the floor first and then I did. When I woke up I was in my room. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. I remembered it hitting the floor and it hurt. The door opened and in came Beast Boy.

"My head is killing me." I giggled a little.

"That's what happens when your head hits the floor with enough force as it did." He sat on my bed and looked at me.

"What was that stuff?"

"Well, by the smell of it, Slade managed to make Beastix. A chemical made on my planet. It helps Beastialis when they're sick, or if we have to fight. Though being exposed to much of it makes us sleepy and we usually just pass out to help get it out of our systems and help everything calm down to normal levels." Beast Boy nodded.

"That was kinda cool though. I've never felt like that before. So energized." I giggled.

"Oh Garfield. You really are like a Beastialis kit." He blushed a little, but smiled wide. I just smiled sweetly and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." I looked out my window, it was still night time.

"So I might as well go back to sleep."

"Why, the two of us are the only ones up. We could go raid the fridge, play video games, try to sneak into Raven's room." I laughed.

"Yes Garfield. Let's go sneak into Raven's room. Because she's sleeping in there and will totally kill us if she finds out we were ever in there." Beast Boy shrugged.

"It was just an idea." I smiled, then looked out the window. I felt the smile leave my face.

"Shishi?" I wrapped my arms around Beast Boy. "Um... Shishi."

"Can we just stay like this for a bit Garfield? I'm feeling a little homesick." Beast Boy just smiled and hugged me back. He may be a total goof, but he could be really sweet. I felt sleep begin to nag at me and I decided to just let it take over.

The next morning I woke up and Beast Boy was still in my room.. well technically he was asleep in my bed... and he was still hugging me. I felt a blush come to my face as Beast Boy began to stir.

"Hmm... where am I?" He rubbed his eyes.

"G-Good morning Garfield." He looked down at me for a minute, then jumped out of my bed.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Shishi!" I sat up and shook my head.

"It's okay. We were both tired." A blush crossed his features. "Th-Thank you." He looked away briefly.

"For what?" I smiled.

"Comforting me before I fell alseep. And staying with me even if you didn't mean too." He blushed a little more.

"Um... no problem... thanks for letting me sleep in here." I smiled sweetly when my door opened.

"Hey BG have you seen BB he's not in his ro-" It was Cyborg. He just stared. Beast Boy was right next to my bed, I was sitting on my bed, and we were both blushing. He smirked. "What's going on in here?" We both reddened more. We started fumbling over our words to try and explain ourselves as Cyborg started laughing and I decided to just through a pillow at his face.

"Get out." And instead of getting out, a pillow fight began.

A few hours later Robin, Starfire, and Raven opened my door to find three of their team mates on the floor laughing with feathers littering the room and disgarded pillow cases.


	8. Chapter 7

**Beast Girl's POV**

After cleaning up the feathers in my room and ordering new pillows for it, we all were sitting in the living room.

"What happened this morning?" I shrugged.

"A pillow fight. What did it look like?" Robin shook his head and put his face into his hand.

"I had fun." I smiled at Beast Boy. Cyborg chuckled. We had all had a great time beating the shit out of each other with pillows.

"What were you three doing up so early anyways?"

"Well BB and I had plans to go for a run this morning. I went looking for him and found him in BG's room." Beast Boy and I lit up like matchs. Everyone turned to us.

"What were you doing in Beast Girl's room Beast Boy?" We blushed harder. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Well?" I sighed.

"Well Beast Boy came into my room technically last night." Everyone was sitting patiently. "And never left..." Their jaws hit the floor.

"He slept in your room?!" Beast Boy was blushing badly. I nodded slowly. "Where?!" We blushed even harder.

"Well you see..." I didn't get to finish. Cyborg started smirking.

"You two slept in your bed didn't you?" I looked at Beast Boy for a split second, but our eyes made direct contact, making us look away and nod slowly.

"I-I was feeling sort of homesick... he was comforting me... and I kinda fell asleep..."

"I fell asleep soon after..." We sighed and my blush left. Everyone stayed staring.

"Um... okay..." No one said anything else about it as the day continued as one of the slower days. I went to my room to do some training. It didn't take long for me to finish as I went back to the living room to see that Raven was gone, most likely to her room, Robin was gone, either his room or the gym. Beast Boy and Cyborg where playing a racing game while Starfire watched.

I noticed a huge pile of dishes, that weren't there early, along with a huge mess about the room. My eye twitched. And this is why you never leave a bunch of teenagers to fend for themselves. I sighed. Time to clean.

I started with picking up garbage and emptying the fridge of food that was molding or spoiled, also known as everything in the damn thing. I had finished dishes and putting them away by the time Beast Boy and Cyborg finished there 30th rematch since I had entered the room.

"Whoa. When'd the place get so clean?" I looked at them all like they were stupid.

"I just finished cleaning." I put the last dish away. "And we need groceries."

"Why?" I looked at them like they were stupid again.

"Because I just cleaned the team science experiment out of the fridge. By the way." I held up the remote. "I found this in the fridge... don't put it in there." The two boys smiled happily as they came over for the device in my hand. I pulled it away from them.

"Huh?" I growled.

"I had to turn into an ant to get all the gunk out of it. You two don't get to touch it at the moment. Got it." They both pouted and I put the remote on the table in front of the couch. I sighed as I sat down with a thunk.

"Training and then cleaning. Feels like home. Only thing missing is..." I cringed. "Nevermind, I like it not being exactly like home." The door bell went off and everyone figured either Raven or Robin went and got it because soon after the door opened. When I turned around I growled.

"Hello Everyone." I growled lower_."Princess."_

"What is he doing here?" Beast Boy had some venom in his voice. Which was understandable. Neither of us wanted to see Beastel in the Tower.

"I've come to apologize for my early actions. And I need to talk to Shishi." I growled.

_"Speak reynard."_ I wasn't giving him the saticfation of doing it in private, considering Starfire could still understand us.

_"Someone's unhappy. I came to tell you something important." _He had this sly look on his face.

_"Then say it."_

_"Well, I was hoping we could speak in private."_

_"This is as private as you're going to get. Only Starfire can understand us."_ He pouted slightly.

_"I've come to tell you that you are required home at once."_

_"Until I hear it from my parents, I don't believe you."_ He shrugged.

_"I thought you'd like to be there for the summer harvest celebration. It is your favorite Beastis holiday."_

_"I can celebrate it here."_ He smirked, and it looked down right evil.

_"With who? The mutt?"_ I growled.

_"Don't call him a mutt! Or so help me I will hurt you so much you will WISH you wheren't a Beastialis." _His smirk turned into a glare.

_"You'll stand up for someone who's tainted our blood? You disgust me."_ I shrugged.

_"And you disgust me so I guess we're even."_ He growled dangerously low and changed into a wolf. I changed into a wolf as well. I walked over to him, head held high, chest puffed out, tail and ears were up. Beastel tried to get his head above mine. I growled and he whimpered, tucked his tail between his legs and lowered his head to the floor.

I turned around to walk away when I felt his teeth in my neck. I turned the tables and the fight began. Needless to say that the Titans were terrified, but Beast Boy kept them from helping. I manage to get my teeth into one of Beastel's front legs and bit down hard, drawing blood.

He whimpered loudly and when I let go he automatically rolled onto his back, showing his entire belly. I nipped it to emphasise my superiority. He changed back first, custome of our species, then I did.

"What was that about?" Raven asked.

"Showing who's alpha." I grabbed Beastel's ear, dragged him in front of Beast Boy, and rammed him to the ground by the ear.

"Ouch!"

"Apologize."

"For what?" I twisted his ear slightly.

"Don't play dumb with me. Apologize, or submit." He glared at me.

"I refuse to submit to a mu-" I twisted his ear again.

_"He's part of MY personal leash."_ Beastel looked at me in horror. "Now apologize." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry." After a few seconds I twisted his ear again.

"For?"

"Calling you a mutt and saying that everything that's happened to you was deserved." I looked up at Beast Boy.

"Are you satisfied Beast Boy?" He nodded and I picked Beastel up but didn't let go.

"Will you let go now?" I slammed him onto the countertop.

_"Listen here Beastel. You have stepped out of line one time to many, AND challanged my superiority. Not to mention insulted my leash. You are lucky that I am a merciful kit, or you would be missing some important parts. Now I don't want to see you again unless you have a WRITTEN permission document directly from my parents. Understood?" _He struggled, but I transformed my nails into cat claws and sunk them into his arm.

_"Yes your highness!" _I let go.

"Good. Now I suggest you head home immediately." He stood.

"Yes your highness. Though I have a question. How will you make it through the Dark Week?" I growled.

"I believe I gave you an order. Out!" I pointed to the door and he left. Everyone was staring at me. "Let me explain again."

**There's going to be a lot of explaining the Beastialis race to the Titans and therefore you my lovely readers. It's to get to know the lovely aliens speices I made up. =)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Beast Girl's POV**

Everyone sat down on the couch.

"How about you guys ask questions so that I don't go off on a random rampage?" Starfire raised her hand first.

"What did he mean when he said 'Summer Harvest Celebration'?" Beast Boy cocked his head.

"I don't remember him saying anything about that?" I face palmed.

"We were speaking Beastialic. Anyways, The Summer Harvest Celebration is just that. A celebration for the summer harvest. We can't live only on what we find, but need to grow some crops. The Summer Harvest Celebration is the biggest celebration of the year, next to weddings and a kit's birth." Everyone nodded. Robin raised his hand next.

"I heard what was said, but why did you make him apologize to Beast Boy?"

"She said something about him being part of her 'personal leash'"

"I'm not a dog!" I face palmed again.

"A leash is another way to say a group of foxes. On Beastis, we have leashes... well... vixens have leashes, reynards have a skulk, two different names for a group of foxes."

"So you said I was part of your leash?" I blushed lightly.

"Well, to me, you are all part of my leash. And on Beastis, we are very protective of our leash. I made him apologize to Beast Boy because he was the member insulted." Starfire raised her hand again.

"What did he mean when he said Beast Boy 'tainted our blood'?" I gritted my teeth and looked to Beast Boy. He nodded.

"You guys know what happened to my parents right? And me when I was younger." Everyone nodded. "Well it happenes that the thing they gave me was Beastialis blood." They all nodded.

"What was with the wolf fight?" I shrugged.

"We may use fox names for everything, but we settle disputes as wolves. Beastel questioned my superiority as an alpha on Beastis, so I put him in his place." Raven raised her hand this time and I was slightly shocked.

"What's Dark Week?" I frowned a bit.

"It's a week at the end of summer where leash members and skulk members are together for a week. It's a week to be with your leash or skulk. And they need to stay close, and I mean close. Like they all have to be in the same room for a week. If one leaves the leash or skulk for any amount of time during the Dark Week, they'll feel alone, abandoned, and helpless. They'll be scared all the time and if they sleep will have horrible night terrors. Beastialis hate being alone during this week." They all stared at me.

"What are we going to do?" I shrugged.

"Whatever you feel like. You aren't Beastialis, so you guys don't really have to worry about it." Everyone nodded and Starfire raised her hand one last time.

"How does one celebrate the summer harvest." I smiled.

"It's pretty much a giant party filled with dancing and food. The celebration starts at dawn and ends at midnight with stare gazing because on Beastis the stars change color for one hour." Everyone nodded again, then went their seperate ways. I sighed. I headed to the roof again and Beast Boy came and sat with me.

"Thanks Shishi." I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"For what?"

"Having that jerk apologize, and having me be part of your leash." I smiled.

"You're welcome Garfield." I sighed deeply.

"What is it Shishi?" I turned my head slightly.

"It's hard to explain."

"Try me." I smiled weakly.

"Well, I meant when I said everyone here was part of my leash, but..." I trailed off.

"But?" I grabbed Beast Boy's hands. He blushed, as I did.

"You are part of my personal leash." He blushed a little more.

"What's a personal leash?"

"Think of it as my inner most circle of friends. The one's I can tell everything and can trust my life with." Beast Boy blushed more.

"That must be a huge honor."

"It is." Beast Boy looked at me. "You are the first one to be part of my personal leash Garfield." Beast Boy got so red for a second I thought his face would catch fire.

"That is a huge honor."

"More so since I'm the princess. I am raised to be extremely picky on who is in my personal leash. You are the only living being I have met that meets all the requirements. I trust Starfire, but not with absolutely everything. But you." I blushed more and tightened my grip on his hands. "I feel like I could lay everything out at your feet and you would never turn away." I felt tears in my eyes and could see some in his.

"Thank you Shishi." I hugged him.

"You're welcome Garfield." He hugged me back.


	10. Chapter 9

**Beast Girl's POV**

The day of the Summer Harvest Celebration was closing in. Everyone seemed excited about it. When we weren't training or catching criminals, they were talking to me about the celebration.

"Didn't you say a while ago that the Queen would dance, then the King, then the party begins?" I nodded. "How will you know?" I turned to Cyborg.

"Well..." I blushed a little. "I would have to fill the roll of queen..."

"And who'd be the king?" I looked Beast Boy dead in the eyes.

"The only one remotely qualified to be a Beastialis King." He cocked his head. I smiled weakly. "It's you Beast Boy."

"What?!" I laughed lightly. He blushed.

"You get to pretend to be king." He smiled and puffed out his chest. "Don't let it go to your head." He pouted. I giggled.

The Summer Harvest Celebration was starting in a few minutes and Beast Boy still wasn't up. Everyone else was in the living room waiting, and he was still asleep.

"Where is BB?"

"Sleeping, what else."

"Should we retrieve him?"

"I'll get him." I marched to his room and opened the door. He was asleep in his bed. I ripped off the blanket and he shivered. It wasn't cold, but he did it anyways. He began to look for it, but just gave up and curled up more. I climbed up and got next to his ear.

_"Wake up Garfield."_ He froze and turned red. _"Wake up." _He opened his eyes.

"What the heck was that?" He didn't seem to notice me.

"Good morning Garfield. You gotta dance in a few minutes so get your ass out of bed!" He looked at me and jumped.

"Don't scare me like that Shishi." I smiled.

"Then get up and ready. The celebration starts soon." I left and in a minute or so Beast Boy was out. We stepped into the main room where everyone was.

"Took you long enough to wake up BB." Beast Boy faked a laughed and rolled his eyes. He went and sat down while I stayed up.

"I will now begin the celebration." I began my dance and hummed. As I finished I looked to Beast Boy. "Your turn." He got up did a weird moon walk thing and sat down. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"What?"

"Very much like my father." I stepped down and the party began. Music and food. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Then is was almost midnight.

"Do we really have to go look at stars?" I smiled at Raven.

"Nope. I'm going to and anyone who wants to join me can." I headed for the roof and noticed no one followed me. It was a little depressing, but it was fine.

The thing is, Dark Week started tomorrow. As soon as the star gazing was done, everyone headed for the ballroom. I wasn't sure what I'd do. The only one who I needed to stay near was going to be Beast Boy, but I didn't want to worry him or anyone else.

The door opened and when I turned, there stood Beast Boy.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He came and sat down next to me. "You didn't have to come."

"I know. I just thought that since I was playing king for a day it only made sense to stay with the queen, right?" I blushed lightly. We just laid back and stared at the stars. They didn't change color, but they were still beautiful.

"They're beautiful." Beast Boy nodded.

"Shishi?"

"Yeah?"

"When does Dark Week start?" I turned to him slightly. I didn't want to burden him.

"Don't worry about it Garfield." He turned to me and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Shishi." He was trying to calm me. I turned back to the stars. He did as well and eventually I just rolled over against him and fell asleep.

**Beast Boy's POV**

Shishi just fell asleep. I decided to bring her to her room. I picked her up bridal style and headed to her room.

"What's going on BB?"

"Nothing much Cy, she just fell asleep." Shishi cuddled closer to me, and I felt my face heat up. Cyborg just began to laugh. I blew him off and put Shishi in her bed, then headed for mine.

**Beast Girl's POV**

I shot up in my bed. When did I get here? I looked around. I was alone. I curled up in a ball. Just had a night terror, and I couldn't go back to sleep. This is why I hate being alone on Dark Week.


	11. Chapter 10

**Beast Girl's Pov**

I stayed in my little ball until morning and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I tried to keep as much of the fear, loneliness, and feeling of abandonment out of my voice. The door opened to Beast Boy. I automatically felt better.

"Hey, I came to tell you breakfast is ready." I got up and as the door shut for me to get ready, the feelings came back, but I got ready quickly and pretty damn near ran to the living room. When I got in, I tried not to show that I was just running.

"You okay Beast Girl?" And I failed. I smiled when I caught a glimpse of Beast Boy.

"Yeah, decided to run since I didn't train yesterday." They all bought it and I took my seat next to Beast Boy. After breakfast, Robin, Raven, and Starfire left, while Beast Boy and Cyborg stayed and turned on the TV to play some games. I stayed and did dishes and picked up from yesterday's celebration.

"Oh come on Cy! You totally cheated!"

"Did not! How could I?"

"I don't know how but you did!" I sighed. Just like kits.

"Now now boys calm down." They turned to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning."

"Don't you have to train?" I shrugged.

"I will later." They both nodded and went right back to playing and arguing. I finished cleaning and sat next to Beast Boy, who didn't seem to notice my exsistance, but I was near him, so I felt better.

The rest of the day was spent with me next to Beast Boy, and it never seemed out of place, though when he went somewhere I couldn't, I stayed where I was and continued to try and keep the negative emotions that plagued me from showing.

I sat alone in my room that night. I survived the first day, but can I survive the second night? I tried to stay awake, to keep myself from having night terrors, but my eyelids wouldn't stay open and I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Beast Boy. I saw my door was open and figured the other Titans were there.

"Beast Girl are you okay?" I looked at him and just hugged him and started to cry and shake. "Beast Girl?"

"Dark Week must have started."

"No way Raven, she would've told us." I tightened my grip on him. "Beast Girl?"

"I told you. Dark Week started."

"Beast Girl?" I didn't move. "Is she right?"

"Last night. After the Summer Harvest Celebration."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to burden any of you." He hugged me back.

"You're part of our team. We will always be there for you." I smiled and snuggled into him.

"Do we all have to stay in here?" I shook my head. I tightened my grip on Beast Boy.

"Those who don't have Beastialis blood aren't needed. I just need him." I blushed and I'm sure Beast Boy did too. I heard Cyborg chuckle as the door closed.

"Shishi, are you okay?" I smiled.

"I am now Garfield."

"Good, because that scream was terrifying." I frowned.

"Sorry." Beast Boy pulled me closer.

"Don't worry about it Shishi. I'm here now." I smiled and snuggled into him again. He got in my bed and I fell asleep next to him.

I woke up the next morning feeling great. When I opened my eyes I saw Beast Boy, fast asleep. He was holding me in his arms. I smiled. It really did feel like waking up with members of my parents leash/skulk. I noticed the sunlight coming in and by the looks of things it was almost time to get up. I laid there for a few extra minutes before waking my personal leash.

_"Garfield. Wake up Garfield."_ He began to stir. I knew HE didn't understand me, but the Beastialis blood inside did. _"Garfield. Wake up sleepy head. You're going to miss breakfast at this rate."_ He began to rub his eyes before yawning and opening them.

"Good morning Shishi." I was happy that he didn't freak out that he was in my bed holding me.

"Good morning Garfield." I smiled and he got up after letting go of me.

"I'm gonna go get changed in my room. I'll be back in a few to get you okay?" I nodded and got up. Once the door shut, I had the negative feelings again. I changed and as soon as I got my belt on there was a knock at the door.

"You ready Beast Girl." I opened the door and smiled. Beast Boy and I headed to breakfast.

Dark Week went by quickly with Beast Boy near me and I was so happy when it ended. It's not that I didn't like spending time with Beast Boy 24/7. It's just people do need space and he was annoyed with me a few times.

Today we were in a science lab fighting someone named Adonis. It was the Titans first run in with him, so I didn't feel out of the loop. I had gotten hit to the side.

"You gonna fight me like a man?"

"I'm not a man. I'm an animal!" Beast Boy started beating the shit out of Adonis and then hit one of the chemical tanks and was covered in it, as was Adonis. Needless to say that Adonis lost and Beast Boy started to walk away.

"Good job." Robin scratched behind his head.

"Nice... intensity." Cyborg was confused.

"Yeah, have any good freak outs lately?" I wish I could've reached out and covered Raven's mouth.

"I just got sick of being pushed around." And then Beast Boy walked away. The animals that were most likely used for testing cowered back as he walked by, and if I was a dog, or had a partial transformation into a dog, my tail would've been between my legs.

This wasn't going to be good.

**Okay, so Dark Week was short, and had almost nothing to it... but hey at least they spent it together right?**

**Okay, I NEVER respond to reviews, like ever, but SaintMichael95, The Beast is now introduced!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Beast Girl's POV**

The next day after the fight with Adonis I was headed to the living room when Beast Boy came out. He saw me and smirked. I shivered slightly. He came over to me and pinned me to the wall.

"Well hello there Shishi." His breath smelled like ham and eggs. Which was definately not like Beast Boy.

"B-Beast Boy." He got a little closer when he just pushed off the wall and walked away. I sunk to my knees. I was right. I was totally right. But something was definately off.

Later in the day Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin caught up with me.

"Have you noticed something off with BB?" I nodded.

"He's changed, and not in a good way. We need to talk to him." We all headed down the hall when we saw Beast Boy turn into a sasquatch and Raven was ready with one of her incantations. "Leave her alone."

"What's gotten into you man?"

"Yes, you are behaving like a royal-" I don't understand Tamaranean and had no clue what she meant, but it made Beast Boy changed back, and he bee lined for Robin. After a few words I wish weren't shared, such as the 'This is who I am now' line, Beast Boy went to his room after being threatened to be kicked off the team.

"Beast Boy." I watched him walk away and frowned.

"Beast Girl, is there a problem?" I shook my head. There was definately something off.

I went to my room and just laid there. Then I smelt something and started for Beast Boy's room, when I heard Raven scream. I met up with the rest of the team in front of Beast Boy's room, and it was trashed with claw marks all over the walls. And they all lead to a broken window.

We headed to town and, following Beast Boy's communicator to the sewers, ran into this ferocious beast that was holding Raven's hood by it's teeth.

It set her down gently then started attacking. I refused to fight back. I knew what that was. The other three hit the beast at the same time and it changed... into Beast Boy. Everyone was shocked and Beats Boy was confused.

"What am I doing here? And what are you all staring at?" I couldn't help myself.

"Beast Boy!" I ran over to him, kneeled in the sewage, and hugged him. I was worried, but I was also right.

We headed back to the tower, where Raven was placed in one of our infirmary beds, while Beast Boy was put in a chair that had hand bindings. Robin interrogated Beast Boy until he got mad and was beginning to transform.

"Robin stop it!" I ran over from the other side of Raven's bed and hugged Beast Boy. "Calm down Beast Boy." The transformation stopped and I sighed, then he pulled me into his lap. I was shocked.

"Well hello there vixen." He bit into my shoulder and hard. I felt blood on my shoulder and I whimpered. Then I was ripped off by Robin and Cyborg, and I mean it when I say thrown, like I hit the computers behind me.

Beast Boy snapped back to reality. I held my shoulder where I was bleeding and I must've looked terrified because Beast Boy looked so sorry and upset that I wanted to go back and hug him.

Robin started to push Beast Boy again when he just finally snapped and transformed back into the beast, Werebeast. He was going to get Raven when the other three attacked him and Robin and Cyborg went after Beast Boy while I stayed back with Starfire to 'protect' Raven.

Raven came to and told Starfire that Beast Boy had saved her because another Werebeast had come and attacked because it picked up Beast Boy's scent.

After a few hours the other three returned and Cyborg made an antidote to help Beast Boy control himself. Beast Boy went to the shore and Raven went shortly after to talk to him. I went to Robin and Cyborg and asked to speak with them alone.

"What is it BG?"

"I have something very important to tell you. I never thought I was going to need to share this information with you, but it seems that I have too." They both scowled.

"What?" I sighed.

"That beast form Beast Boy turned into... is normal." They both cocked their eyebrows.

"What?" I sighed again.

"You see... when a Beastialis reynard comes of age, or in other words hits puberty... he changes into the beast you saw Beast Boy turn into..." Their jaws dropped.

"You mean..." I nodded.

"However, that chemical must have caused things to speed up. Therefore resulting in the huge changes we saw in Beast Boy. He probably wasn't supposed to hit this point for a few more years." They both nodded slowly.

"Okay... I thought he wasn't a Beastialis though?"

"He's not. But the blood must've given a few more traits than we originally thought." They nodded again.

"Okay. That makes sense." I nodded then snapped my fingers.

"Oh, Cyborg."

"Yeah?" I pulled out a collar.

"Can you sync this to your systems?" He picked it up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" I blushed.

"W-Well... this is where things get embarressing and uncomfortable..." They both cocked their heads.

"Why?" I blushed more.

"Beastialis vixens don't hit puberty until after a reynard does."

"How does that work?" I blushed more.

"By being bitten after the reynard hits it." Their jaws dropped.

"So Beast Boy..." I nodded.

"Bit me... I need Cyborg to sync the collar to his systems for me."

"Why?"

"It's a shock collar. For me."

"No. I am not going to use it on you. That is inhumane." I made an indifferent face.

"It's normal on my planet. Don't worry it won't shock me and cause horrible permenant damage."

"Why do you need it?" I looked at them both like they were stupid.

"Oh I don't know guys. A vixen and a reynard live under the same roof and both of them are of mating age." They cocked their heads.

"What?" I face palmed.

"Do I need to put it bluntly?" They nodded. "This way I won't try and make babies with Beast Boy." They both blushed.

"Oh..." I nodded.

"Yeah, so sync it. And don't tell any one else anything! I will kill you." They both nodded and Cyborg synced the collar and I put it on. It even matched my bracelet.

"So, how do I know I need to shock you?" I pointed at a new heart on his arms main screen.

"That is my lust level. It's okay if it fills pink, that just means I'm crushing. Once it begins to turn red, push the heart button. You'll literally see a shiver go up my spine." They both nodded.

"Okay, thanks for telling us Beast Girl." I nodded. "So does this mean you have a crush on Beast Boy?" I blushed.

"I guess so. I mean..." I blushed more. He is the only member in my personal leash. Mum said that usually that means that you have very stong affections for them, and they are usually the ones you marry, because they'll turn you to a vixen. So far it's true, and I really do like Beast boy.

"Okay, it's all pink. Watch it BG." I nodded and headed to the roof. A few minutes later and Beast Boy came up.

"Hey Shishi." I smiled at him, he didn't seem as happy though.

"Garfield? What's wrong?"

"The way I treated you. I know I was rotten to everyone else, but you. I actually hurt you." He looked at the bandage work on my shoulder. I sighed.

"I'd say don't worry about it, but you will anyways." He sighed and stared at his shoes.

"I'm trying to figure out why you aren't mad at me."

"Because I knew that you didn't mean it. You weren't in control of your actions." He sat down next to me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"For what?"

"For not being mad at me. For not attacking me. For making sure I was okay before I even knew what was going on." I smiled. "Though I doubt kneeling in the sewers was high on your 'most fun thing to do' list." I giggled.

"You're part of my personal leash Garfield. It's my job to take care of you, even if you don't know it." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Where'd you get the collar?" I looked down at it and shrugged.

"I bought it. I've always kind of wanted a collar, so here it is." He smiled.

"It looks good on you." We both blushed and I felt a shock.

"Thanks Garfield."

"No problem Shishi."

**Yes! The beast! Okay, so I watched Teen Titans as it came out, and had NEVER SEEN THE BEAST EPISODE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS! I had found some amv's on YouTube that showed the episode, so I, of course being the huge BB fan I claim myself to be, HAD to watch it. So yes, the Beast is important to some semblance... =)**


End file.
